hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1501 - 18 Chefs Compete
The first episode of Season 15 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on January 15, 2016. On that episode, the Signature Dish Challenge happened for the first time ever at the prize restaurant, one chef made a very bad impact as he almost got eliminated before even entering Hell's Kitchen, and one team froze on opening night. Intro The episode began with a recap of the previous fourteen seasons, even showcasing a few previous winners, before showing a teaser of that season. The eighteen new chefs arrived at Hell’s Kitchen at 5:15 Am, Jackie believed that her competition would get overwhelmed as she was going to destroy them, and Manda admitted that while her competitors would underestimate her for being little, she had big flavors. Once inside, the chefs met with Marino, who was next to a giant slots machine, and asked Ashley to pull the lever. Ashley prayed for something good as she never gambled before, and Hassan wondered if Ramsay would jump out of the machine. After Ashley pulled the lever, the slot machine revealed that the chefs were going to Las Vegas, they grabbed their tickets, and Alan was excited about going to Vegas. At Las Vegas, the chefs were on the bus, Jared commented that they were not in Atlantic City as it looked cleaner, and Chad remarked that the last time he was at Las Vegas was when he was twelve, and that all he needed was food, booze, and girls. As the bus was pulling up, the chefs noticed the signs welcoming them to Las Vegas, and Mark said that he believed that it was his destiny to win the competition. After departing off the bus onto a stage, Mayor Carolyn G. Goodman welcomed the chefs to Las Vegas, explained that most of the previous winners of the series have become head chefs in Las Vegas than any other city in the country, and introduced them to a parade in their honor, which featured Christina from Season 10, and Scott from Season 12. Ariel called it crazy as they just got to Las Vegas, and they were already getting celebrity treatment. As the chefs got onto a double-decker bus for the parade, Joe admitted that while he has seen a lot of parades, he was never in one before, Sherkenna was shocked that they closed down the strip for them, and Alan said that people screaming for him was what he lived for. Eventually, the chefs arrived at the Bally's Hotel, and Jared said that as a former poker player, Las Vegas was his mecha, and that the other chefs would fold under the pressure. Once inside, Marino led them to Ramsay, the latter welcomed the chefs to the competition, and asked how they liked their Vegas welcome. After, Ramsay announced that the winner of that season would become the Head Chef at BLT Steak in Las Vegas, with a salary of $250,000, before revealing the restaurant behind him under a wall of balloons, which Ariel called awesome. Then, Ramsay announced that for the first time ever, the Signature Dish Challenge would take place inside the prized restaurant, and introduced them to Aaron as the blue team’s newest Sous Chef, and Season 10 winner Christina as the red team’s newest Sous Chef, which excited Ashley as she got to work under the best chefs. After, Ramsay announced that it was time to cook their dishes. Signature Dish Challenge The chefs had 45 minutes to cook their signature dishes, Frank revealed that he was a United States Marine, and saw himself as the one to win. Meese was freaking out as she was standing in what could be her future restaurant, and called it fucking pressure. Eventually, the chefs got their dishes cooked and plated on time. Before tasting the dishes, Ramsay announced that he would be judging the dishes on a scale of 1-5, and the team with the most points at the end would win. Sherkenna and Eddie were the first chefs from their teams to compete, and before tasting her dish, Sherkenna revealed that she got her name from her mama, and that the town she grew up in had 300 people with no restaurants. After, Sherkenna presented her crab stuffed salmon, and while she was confident she would win Ramsay over, he criticized the presentation for being dreadful despite being tasty, and she scored 2 points. Then, Eddie presented his Bambi tenderloin, and believed that he would win because as a hunter, he did not miss his target. Before fully tasting it, Ramsay asked Eddie how old he was when he made his first kill, which he answered 16, and that he owned at least 20 guns. Then, Ramsay asked Eddie if he ever brought his date hunting with him, the latter admitted that it would be an awesome date if he had a girlfriend. After, Ramsay praised the venison for being cooked beautifully, Eddie scored 3 points, and the score was 3-2 for the mean. Ashley and Frank were up next, and before tasting his dish, the latter revealed that he was an active duty U.S Marine, receiving a standing ovation from the audience as a result. After, Frank’s penne alavaco with chicken was deemed okay, but not special, and he received 3 points. Before tasting Ashley’s dish, the latter revealed that she worked in some of her families restaurants before, and that she had two dads. After, Ashley’s ostrich filet with red wine balsamic was criticized for being on the verge of blandness, she scored 2 points, and the men led 6-4. Before tasting Dannie’s dish, Ramsay asked her what she did to relax, she revealed that she was an amateur boxer, and that she won her recent match on January. Then, Dannie’s pan-seared scallops with Thai curry sauce was deemed a knock out, and she scored 4 points. Then, Mark’s black mussels with chorizo and tomato broth was criticized for being cooked to fuck, he scored only one point, and the women led 8-7. On the fourth round, Joe’s veal with creamy polenta received 3 points for being delicious, while Meese’s sweet potato and asparagus pork loin was criticized for being overcooked and received only one point, making the score 10-9 for the men. Vanessa and Jared were the fifth chefs to compete from their teams, and the former presented her eggplant involtini. However, Ramsay told Vanessa that while she might cook for first class, he would not serve that dish to coach class, and she scored only one point. Before tasting Jared’s dish, Ramsay asked him what his previous career was, and the latter said that he was locksmith and a professional poker player. After, Jared presented his halibut over an Alaskan crab cake, and when Ramsay asked him what score he was going to get, Jared guessed 4. Ramsay said that he was correct, and the men led 14-10. Jackie and Kevin were the next pair up, the former called herself the definition of New Jersey as she was tough and sexy, and presented her grilled scallop with corn salad. However, Ramsay asked Jackie if she was on a diet due her only having one scallop on the plate, even remarking how New Jersey girls were generous with portions. After tasting, Ramsay said that he'd like to give Jackie 4 points, but he couldn't since she only use one scallop and gave her 3 points instead. After, Kevin presented his chicken Caesar pianitta, but not only was Ramsay unimpressed with the concept as a salad should not be on top of a pizza, he criticized the presentation for looking uneven. Then, Ramsay asked Kevin how he made the dough, but the latter revealed that not only did he used pre-made dough, the Caesar dressing was pre-made as well, much to Hassan’s dismay. That caused Ramsay to ask Kevin if he wanted to go home, but the latter promised to do better. After, Ramsay gave Kevin’s dish only one point, even though Manda felt that he should have gotten zero, and the score was 15-13 for the men. On the seventh round, Alan and Kristin were up next, the former presented his maple-glazed salmon, and revealed that he was adopted into an Amish family, although he did reveal that he did drink. However, Ramsay criticized the dish as the maple syrup leaked into the risotto, and Alan scored one point. Before tasting Kristin’s dish, Ramsay asked her where her inspiration for food came, and she revealed that she got into cooking due to being under house arrest, much to Ramsay’s shock. After, Kristin presented her grilled pork tenderloin with fried Brussel sprouts and garlic aioli, and while Ramsay said that the presentation looked a mess, he found the dish delicious. So, Kristin scored 3 points, and the score was tied at 16. On the eighth round, Chad’s partridge breast confit and glazed pears scored 4 points for his beautifully glazed partridge, and after, Ariel presented her shakshuka, revealing that she was half Jewish. Ramsay praised the dish for being a comfort dish that oozed quality, Ariel received 3 points, and the score was 20-19 for the men. Manda and Hassan were the final chefs to compete, she presented her cornflake fried scallops, and revealed that her three kids were her main motivation as she wanted to give them a better life. While Ramsay said that the dish was not bad, he felt it was a little bit weird. Manda responded that she was weird, causing the audience to break out laughing, Ramsay himself trying his best not to laugh, and she received 3 points. After, Hassan’s pan-seared scallops were praised for tasting great, but criticized for its clumsy execution, and Ramsay told the two to head back to their teams. After, Ramsay gave Hassan’s dish 4 points, the men won the challenge 24-22, and Hassan told Kevin that he was fucking welcome. Reward The men were rewarded with a ride on the High Roller, and a VIP night at Drai’s Nightclub, which Joe compared to receiving GI Joes on Christmas. Alan believed that the blue team was strong due to having a lot of motivated guys, and believed that it would carry over into the rest of the competition. During the reward, Hassan called the High Roller amazing, and that he had never seen a view like that before, as the blue team toasted to him for scoring the winning point, and Frank said that Hell’s Kitchen was not that bad as he thought. Later, they arrived at Drai’s Nightclub, and Eddie compared the spread of food to something Julius Caesar would be jealous of. Punishment The women were punished by peeling 50 pounds of shrimp and making 1,000 pounds of truffle mashed potatoes at Sterling Buffet. Jackie was pissed that they lost, and claimed that if she was an octopus, she would have used her eight legs to make everybody else’s dish and would have won it for them. During the punishment, Jackie now knew why it was called Hell’s Kitchen as punishments were brutal, and Ariel herself was pissed as her dish got great reviews, felt that the rest of her teammates were not pulling their own weight, and felt that Meese and Vanessa were doing a poor job of prepping. Before service The next day, the chefs returned to Hell’s Kitchen, took a look at the dorms, and saw their chef jackets and knife set waiting for them on their beds. Eddie loved his knives as Henkel’s were something people dreamed about getting in the culinary industry. After changing into their jackets, the chefs began prepping for opening night, and Jared decided to oversee Kevin’s work on the fish station. However, Kevin felt that Jared was one of those people who liked to be vocal and take charge, told him to get out of the way, and let him do his job. After giving both teams some advice for service, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Morgan Stewart and Audrina Partridge were in attendance that night, and a special grilled shrimp bruschetta appetizer was served tableside by Meese and Ariel from the red team, and Jared and Eddie from the blue team. Ramsay called out the first order, but Joe asked him to repeat the entrée order, only for Ramsay to tell him to open his ears. Meanwhile, Alan knew that the opening service was to show what you had, got his scallops accepted, Ramsay urged him to keep the bar up, and Alan declared that he was going to own fish. In the red kitchen, Vanessa knew that it was a lot of pressure being on appetizers as she felt it was where people died, and expressed a lot of emotions. However, Ramsay saw that Vanessa’s pizza was burnt, but she still decided to slice the pizza. Then, Ramsay asked Vanessa if she was okay, she answered that she was not and was nervous, only for Ramsay to remarked that he was more nervous. Jackie called it embarrassing, and told Vanessa to bounce back, while Sous Chef Christina tried to calm the latter down. In the blue kitchen, Alan has begun working on entrées, and while Chad remarked that he did not hear Ramsay say to start entrées, he decided to be supportive and brought his garnishes up along with Alan’s tuna. When Ramsay saw it, he called the men to the pass, asked Alan if he wanted to send out the entrées before appetizers, and Frank called it embarrassing before calling Alan a fucking moron. In the red kitchen, Vanessa got her refires accepted, and while Manda was confident on fish as she grew up near the Jersey Shore, she was more concerned about Vanessa’s performance. After, Vanessa brought up a broken roasted squash that Ramsay compared to shit all over the plate, revealed that it was cold in the center, and Kristin accused Vanessa of spacing out, before stating that if she could not cook, she should go home. Then, Vanessa asked for help on appetizers, and an irritated Ramsay ordered the all of the women to help her. One hour into service, men brought up their second order, but not only was Alan’s scallops overcooked, with Ramsay considering the first attempt a fluke, but Mark’s pizza was burnt on the bottom. After, Ramsay berated the men for not taking charge or communicating with each other. Frank decided to cook the pizza as he felt nobody else could do other than a 100% Italian like himself, and the refire was accepted. In the red kitchen, the entire team was still on appetizers, leading Jackie to joke that it took everybody but Vanessa to make one order of appetizers. Despite that, appetizers were being sent out, and the women were beginning on entrées. In the blue kitchen, the men were getting backed up on appetizers, leading to Jared and Eddie to be stuck for that moment. Then, Jared and Eddie decided to see what was going on, and went to help their team get back on track. However, the risotto Eddie took over from Mark was still raw and bland. Kevin accused Mark of having the deer in headlights look telling the latter to wake up, and Ramsay forced Mark and Eddie to eat the raw risotto at the chef's table. After Marino urged the two to eat fast, Eddie admitted that he was confused on what happened. However, the men's problems on appetizers have left the blue customers growing very impatient, and in the red kitchen, Ashley and Sherkenna got their entrées accepted, with the latter celebrating. Thanks to Ashley and Sherkenna’s strong performances, the women were on a roll. One hour and a half into service, Ramsay warned the men that tables were about to walk out, but Kevin sent up raw lobster tails, Joe accused him and Alan of being lost, and Ramsay demanded to know what was going on. After, a two-top blue table walked out after losing their patience, and when Marino informed Ramsay about it, he lost his patience and kicked the men out of the kitchen. As the men were walking back to the dorms, Ramsay told them to nominate two people for elimination. In the red kitchen, the women were able to complete service, Kristin compared it to the heavens opening for them, and Ramsay congratulated them on a job well done. Post-mortem On the patio, Joe asked who would like to start, and Chad considered Mark for the burnt pizza, which Hassan agreed with as he felt the latter was not vocal enough. However, Mark argued that he was really passionate about cooking and that he could bounce back. Then, Joe considered Alan and Kevin for their poor performances on fish, but after Kevin put the blame on Alan for pushing him aside, the latter argued that everybody else fucked up that night. After, Kevin started choking up that he thought he would do well with his experience, and while Eddie comforted him, Frank told him to stop being a fucking baby, and Joe reminded him that hitting foul balls was not an option. Then, Kevin remarked that if it was between himself and Alan, he urged the men to nominate Alan, though Joe and Chad found it hard to narrow it down to just two people. Elimination Jared announced Mark as the blue team’s first nominee, and Kevin as the second. After calling the two nominees down, Ramsay admitted that he was not sure if either of them would grow in the competition, and wondered if he should just eliminate both of them that night and cut the dead weight from the blue team. During their pleas, Mark disagreed with that idea, said that it was a big thing for him to be here, and while he called it overwhelming, Ramsay reminded him that it was a big thing for everybody else. Then, Ramsay asked Kevin how he could be lost at the start of service, and he admitted that while he got overwhelmed at the start, he felt that he had the will and determination, and would come back stronger after studying. In the end, Mark was eliminated for his poor performance on appetizers, and failing to bounce back. During his exit interview, Mark thought that he would be on top instead of being eliminated, and said that every part of him wanted to be back for the next day. After Mark left, Ramsay remarked that he had never seen a blue team freeze after one table of appetizers, and urged them to get their heads in the game quickly. While being dismissed, Eddie compared life to a bow and arrow, said that Mark was the blue team's setback, and believed that the blue team would explode the next day. Then, Joe said that if you did not have the eye of tiger in jungle, you would get eaten, and that he had to stay hungry, and while Jackie was happy the red team did not have to send somebody home, she knew that their service was not perfect, and compared it to walking to the base. Ramsay's comment: "Mark was a disaster from the start. The best thing I saw from him was his back as he walked out the door." Category:Episodes Category:Season 15